


That instant when our souls touched

by Keikogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bartender Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bodyswap, But Lance is in denial, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), Inspired by Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name., M/M, Minor Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Allura/Lotor (Voltron), POV Alternating Between Keith and Lance, Slow Burn, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keikogane/pseuds/Keikogane
Summary: Keith y Lance se despiertan un día habiendo intercambiado sus cuerpos. Ni siquiera se conocían, y están en la otra punta del país. Tendrán que aprender a vivir así hasta que descubran cómo revertir esta locura.English: I plan to translate my fic to English when it's finished.





	That instant when our souls touched

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola, y gracias por pararte a leerme! Este es mi primer fic. Nunca he sido capaz de escribir uno porque me exijo demasiado y me cuesta concentrarme cuando escribo, pero he decidido tomarme este con calma y hacerlo por gusto. Espero poder decir algún día que este fue mi primer fic terminado.
> 
> El fic está inspirado por la idea de Your name, pero la historia y el por qué sucede todo son completamente diferentes. No necesitáis haber visto la película para disfrutar de este fic, y tampoco contiene spoilers, son completamente independientes. Lo único que he mantenido es el cambio de cuerpos y el hecho de que uno vive en la ciudad y el otro en el pueblo.
> 
> Sobre los tags, no he puesto muchos porque todavía estoy experimentando con el camino que va a tomar esta historia, pero quiero recordaros que está puesta en "mature". Lo único que tengo claro es que voy a utilizar lenguaje fuerte, y no sé qué otro tipo de cosas podrían aparecer. Id con cuidado, por favor.
> 
> Dicho esto, ¡feliz lectura!

Lance era consciente de que estaba soñando. Flotaba desnudo en un espacio vacío y oscuro. Aunque, probablemente, "vacío" no era la palabra correcta. No podía verlo, pero tenía la impresión de que había alguien más. De alguna manera podía sentirlo, y no le molestaba en absoluto.

Se encontraba en completa paz. Estaba seguro de que, de ser posible, se habría quedado dormido. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan tranquilo, tan a gusto consigo mismo. También sentía otra cosa, algo muy intenso que no era capaz de identificar.

Nunca había tenido un sueño así, tan vívido. Podía sentir cada parte de su cuerpo con claridad. Las pestañas contra sus mejillas al pestañear, cada uno de sus dedos al cerrar la mano, la sequedad de su boca. Era demasiado consciente de todo.

Pero, de pronto, tuvo la impresión de que algo no estaba bien. No entendía qué pasaba, pero tenía que salir de ahí. Intentaba despertarse, pero no podía.

Necesitaba despertar. Ya.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de concentrarse. Antes de que pudiese decidirlo, como si algo lo hiciese por él, los abrió de golpe.

Se encontró a sí mismo boca arriba en la cama, respirando con dificultad, sintiéndose tan exhausto como si hubiese estado corriendo. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y trató de calmar su respiración. Al darse cuenta de que apretaba las sábanas con fuerza relajó los dedos. ¿Qué clase de sueño había sido ese?

De pronto, sin tener tiempo a calmarse por completo, un cuerpo grande y pesado se lanzó sobre su estómago, quitándole todo el aire de los pulmones. Sintió humedad por toda la cara; sus mejillas, nariz e incluso los labios. Chilló, asqueado, sin ser capaz de comprender nada durante varios segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era un perro.

Por fin consiguió incorporarse, intentando quitarse al animal de encima, sin éxito.

—¡¿Pero de quién es este perro?!

Tras el grito, el perro se quedó quieto en su regazo. Lance se quedó sorprendido al escucharse, su voz estaba increíblemente ronca.

—¿Por qué tengo la...? Eh, ¿hola? ¿Hola? Pero, ¿qué leches?

No era capaz de reconocer su propia voz. No solo estaba rota, como afónica, sino que también era más grave. Tenía otro timbre, era como escuchar a otra persona. ¿Podía cambiarle la voz de la noche a la mañana? ¿A los veintidós malditos años? Se estaba empezando a inquietar.

—Vale, Lance, cálmate. Todo ok. Solo necesitas tomar aire.

Escuchar de nuevo su propia voz le puso incluso más nervioso. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama, haciendo bajar al perro en el proceso. Entonces, por primera vez, miró a su alrededor, y sintió cómo el estómago le daba un vuelco.

Algo no estaba bien.

Apenas podía ver nada, pero tenía la impresión de que la cantidad de luz que entraba por la ventana no era la correcta. Tampoco entraba desde el ángulo correcto, y las sombras a su alrededor también eran diferentes.

Definitivamente, algo no estaba bien.

—¿Mamá? —su voz sonaba incluso más rota, vulnerable y temblorosa, con ese tono tan poco familiar—. ¿Papá? ¿Rachel?

Se dirigió a la puerta, solo para darse cuenta de que... no había puerta. Tanteó la pared con sus manos, pero nada. La puerta había desaparecido.

Entonces distinguió el marco de una puerta abierta en la pared a su derecha. Esta no era su habitación. Comenzó a hiperventilar.

—Vale, pues no estoy en mi habitación. Me he despertado en una habitación extraña, con un perro y mi voz suena como si anoche me hubiese metido de todo. Nada del otro mundo.

Intentó recordar qué pasó la noche anterior, pero fue un día como otro cualquiera. Hunk y Pidge habían ido a cenar a su casa y estuvieron hasta tarde jugando a videojuegos. Después se fueron y Lance se acostó porque al día siguiente tenía que trabajar. Tan simple como eso.

Entonces, ¿cómo había acabado aquí? ¿Y dónde narices era aquí?

Algo tembloroso se dirigió a la puerta, asomando la cabeza con cuidado. Fuera había un pasillo oscuro y, al final, podía apreciarse una sala ligeramente iluminada. Algo le rozó la pierna y dio un salto en el sitio, sin poder retener un chillido muy poco masculino que sonaba muy extraño con esa voz tan grave. 

Ya se había olvidado del perro.

Vio en la semioscuridad cómo el animal recorría el pasillo hasta desaparecer. Lance se quedó mirando, quieto, sin saber qué hacer. No es que estuviese asustado, pero... bueno, quizás lo estaba. Un poco.

—Bueno, vale. Está bien. Vale. Pues voy a salir. Y creo que voy a dejar de hablar porque mi voz me pone de los nervios.

A paso lento, pasando la mano por la pared, comenzó a recorrer el pasillo. Cuando llegó al otro lado se encontró al perro de repente, volviéndole a asustar. Esta sala estaba mejor iluminada, por lo que observó al perro más detenidamente. Era grande, mucho, con el pelaje largo y negro, con algunas manchas en un color más claro. Tenía el hocico alargado y las orejas puntiagudas hacia arriba.

—Vale, guau. ¿Seguro que esto es un perro? Eres enorme.

Entonces miró a su alrededor. Era un un salón con una pequeña cocina. La única puerta de la habitación parecía ser la que daba a la calle.

—¿Hola?

Esperó unos segundos, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Resopló con fuerza, estaba empezando a impacientarse. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda por la impresión. El pelo le había crecido muchísimo. Lo acarició con más propósito, pasando los dedos de ambas manos entre los cabellos. Estaba absurdamente suave, y le pasaba ligeramente de la nuca.

Nada de esto tenía sentido. ¿Estaba soñando? Debía ser eso. Al fin y al cabo, hoy había tenido ese sueño tan extraño, e increíblemente realista. Todavía lo notaba sobre su piel, y en alguna parte dentro suya, aquello que había sentido... Seguramente, seguía soñando.

—Estoy soñando todo esto. Síp. Definitivamente. Soñando. ¿Verdad, perrito?

Puso las manos en jarra, tratando de no pensar en cómo le temblaban, mientras miraba al animal. Este le devolvía la mirada con expectación.

—Verdad. Pues, nada, ¿qué puedo hacer ahora? No siento como que pueda despertarme. Quizás podría volar. O crear una tía sexy para liarme con ella. Sí, podría hacer eso.

Pero algo dentro de él le decía que no tenía sentido. Lo supo desde que se despertó. Algo no estaba bien, y esto no parecía un sueño. Pero, si no lo era, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Había dormido durante meses? ¿Le habían raptado? ¿Por qué estaba aquí?

Apoyó la espalda en la pared y se tocó distraídamente el cabello. Se dio cuenta entonces de que le caía suavemente sobre la frente, también podía notar cómo le acariciaba la nuca. Y era tan suave... Daba gusto tocarlo.

Bajó la mano desde el flequillo hasta el rostro, sintiendo su nariz. El corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Se le había hinchado? Parecía más ancha, y le faltaba ese pequeño giro hacia arriba que le hacía la punta. Se empezó a palpar el rostro con ambas manos. Era más ancho, y tenía la mandíbula más marcada.

—Se acabó, necesito un espejo.

Buscó con la mirada rápidamente, recordando que no habían más puertas en el salón. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a tantear el pasillo. Encontró una puerta abierta frente al cuarto en el que había estado antes. Toqueteando un poco encontró rápidamente un interruptor. En cuanto se iluminó el cuarto de baño se le escapó todo el aire de golpe.

Al otro lado del espejo había otra persona. Por un momento le asustó, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que era su reflejo. Se acercó para mirarse detenidamente, con la boca abierta.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue el tono tan blanco de su piel. Lo segundo, la enorme cicatriz que le cruzaba la mejilla derecha, desde la mandíbula hasta casi rozarle el ojo. Y sus ojos. Sus ojos eran muy oscuros, al igual que su cabello, el cual miraba en todas direcciones, largo y rebelde. La mandíbula marcada le daba un toque muy masculino, aunque había algo en él que le hacía un poco femenino. Quizás eran sus largas pestañas, el pelo, o la nariz recta y perfecta. Pero, las cejas... se subió el flequillo para verlas mejor.

—Qué cejas más gordas.

Se mordió el labio, intentando no reírse. Todo esto era ridículo. Ver a ese chico frente al espejo, imitando todos sus movimientos, definitivamente lo era. Al final no pudo evitarlo y soltó una carcajada algo incómoda. No era como su propia risa en absoluto. Era ronca, fuerte y extraña, aunque algo contagiosa. Le daban ganas de seguir riendo más y más.

Volvió a mirar al espejo, viendo a ese chico moreno reír con lágrimas en los ojos. Se le pasó por la mente que era muy guapo. Aunque prefería ser ese chico latino de ojos azules que robaba el sueño a tantas chicas, claro.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que se estaba meando, y mucho.

Sin pensarlo se acercó rápidamente al váter. Mientras meaba se le pasaron por la mente dos cosas. La primera, que no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que iba en calzoncillos, con una camiseta negra. La segunda, que ahora la tenía más grande.

¿Por qué este sueño tenía tantos detalles innecesarios?

Porque la idea de que ahora mismo era, literalmente, otra persona, le asustaba demasiado. Pensar que se encontraba en un sueño era mucho más fácil.

Se lavó las manos y salió del cuarto de baño un poco más tranquilo, repitiéndose a sí mismo que nada de esto tenía sentido. En cualquier momento iba a despertarse. Desayunaría con su familia, se daría una buena ducha y a trabajar. Después se iría a casa de Hunk para contarle toda esta locura y se echarían unas risas.

Pero, por el momento, no despertaba, y todo seguía siendo... demasiado real. ¿Qué podía hacer mientras tanto?

Se paseó por la casa, echando un vistazo rápido. Era muy pequeña. Aparte del salón-cocina, la habitación y el baño, solo había un trastero prácticamente vacío. El perro le seguía de cerca a donde quiera que fuese.

Estaba a punto de encender la luz de la habitación cuando el perro salió disparado, corriendo y ladrando como loco. Era el tercer susto mortal que le daba el animal en apenas veinte minutos.

Con todo el jaleo tardó unos segundos en comprender que alguien estaba abriendo la puerta del salón. El corazón se le puso a mil. No sabía quién podría ser, pero no podía evitar estar asustado, toda esta situación era muy confusa.

Todavía oculto en la casi oscuridad del pasillo se asomó con cuidado al salón. Había un chico agachado en el suelo dejándose lamer por el perro. No sería mucho más alto que él, pero sí era el doble de ancho, el tipo estaba cuadrado. Tenía el cabello oscuro, corto, con el flequillo largo cayéndole sobre la nariz. Le estaba dedicando una sonrisa amable al animal. Oh, y era asiático. Tenía una cicatriz bastante profunda cruzándole el tabique. Un hombre guapísimo. Objetivamente hablando, claro, a Lance no le interesaban los hombres en ese sentido.

En ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron y, para sorpresa de Lance, el chico dio un grito y se cayó de culo. Lance no pudo contenerse y soltó una carcajada, doblándose sobre sí mismo y sujetándose el estómago. Le sorprendió el sonido de su propia risa, casi se había olvidado de su problemita.

—¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?

Lance se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, tranquilizándose.

—Tiene gracia que lo digas. Ni siquiera estoy despierto.

El chico se incorporó, pasándose las manos por el culo insistentemente como si se hubiese caído sobre un camino de tierra.

—No me extraña, seguro que no has dormido nada. Sé que no te gusta que te lo diga, pero tienes que ir pensando en buscar otro trabajo. Uno con un horario normal. Y volver a la universidad.

Lance sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho. Incluso si era un sueño, detestaba que le recordasen el tema de la universidad. Se pasó las manos por el rostro de forma exagerada, resoplando y gruñendo profundamente.

—No me des un sermón, ¿quieres?

—Lo que no quiero es que termines arrepintiéndote de esto. Sabes que no voy a dejar de decírtelo.

Lance comenzó a elevar el tono de voz, gesticulando ampliamente.

—¿Te crees Pepito Grillo? Mira, majo, ni siquiera sé quién eres, ¿vale? Por algún motivo me estás tratando como si me conocieses, pero no me conoces. No sabes nada de mí, así que te agradecería que me dejes en paz. Si puedo o no puedo ir a la universidad es mi problema. Dios, no entiendo por qué me tomo esto tan a pecho. ¡Nada de esto tiene sentido!

El hombre se le quedó mirando como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza. Pasaron varios segundos de silencio incómodo hasta que abrió la boca, intentando decir algo, pero parecía consternado. Lance se encogió sobre sí mismo, cruzándose de brazos. Continuó hablando en un murmullo.

—Oh, por Dios, no me hagas sentir culpable. Nada de esto es real, de todas formas.

Entonces, como tras darle un sopapo a una tele vieja, el chico cachas volvió a funcionar. Dio un par de pasos hacia Lance, extendiendo una mano hacia él, pero sin llegar a tocarle. Lance le echó una mirada de aviso, dando un paso hacia atrás. El hombre puso una expresión como si se hubiese quemado.

—¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Te ha pasado algo?

Lance no sabía qué responder. Todo esto empezaba a ser muy raro, incluso para un sueño. O, quizás, muy raro _para_ ser un sueño. Sintió esa presión tan conocida en la garganta, y luchó porque las lágrimas no le llegasen a los ojos.

—No lo sé.

—¿Ha sido Rolo?

—Deja de hablar como si me conocieses. No sé de qué me estás hablando.

Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos hasta que respondió, con la voz cargada de sentimiento, muy diferente a la primera vez que le escuchó hablar.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Lance apretó los dedos en sus antebrazos. Se dio cuenta de que ahora tenía las uñas más cortas.

—Literalmente lo que he dicho. No sé quién crees que soy, pero no soy esa persona.

El hombre intentó responder, pero volvió a trabarse. Respiró profundamente y, cuando habló, su voz era mucho más seria. Por algún motivo, le recordaba a su madre.

—Estás enfadado conmigo. Lo entiendo. Pero así no vamos a solucionar nada. ¿Quieres hablarlo, o no?

Lance resopló, volviendo a gesticular.

—¡No estoy enfadado contigo! ¡Te estoy diciendo que no sé quién eres! ¡Literalmente! ¡No sé quién es Rolo! ¡No sé dónde estoy ahora mismo! ¡No sé ni por qué tengo esta cara! ¿Y esta voz? ¡Es estúpida! ¡Parezco un viejo de cuarenta metido en el cuerpo de un niño mono!

El tipo abrió la boca para responder, pero la volvió a cerrar rápidamente. Por un momento, parecía cabreado, pero poco a poco su expresión se fue transformando en una de confusión.

—¿Qué?

Lance gruñó. Un gruñido largo e infantil, aunque aprovechó su nueva voz para darle un toque profundo.

—¡No lo sé! ¡Me he despertado así! Pensaba que estaba soñando, pero- pero ya no estoy tan seguro. No lo sé. ¿Estoy soñando? ¡Dímelo tú!

—Keith, cálmate. Respira hondo. Vamos a hablarlo. Ven, siéntate.

Lance vio cómo el tipo se sentaba en el sofá. Tardó unos segundos en decidirse, pero al final se sentó a su lado. Dios, le temblaban las manos, todo esto estaba siendo demasiado.

—Dentro, fuera. Vamos. Más lento, retén el aire durante unos segundos.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba hiperventilando. Siguió los consejos del chico sin pensar, cerrando los ojos y respirando profunda y lentamente. Debieron pasar varios minutos cuando por fin consiguió calmarse. Lance ni siquiera sabría decir en qué momento empezó, pero se dio cuenta de que el chico le estaba acariciando la espalda. Se le encendieron las mejillas, se sentía ridículo.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

Le miró durante un segundo, pero enseguida decidió que era mejor mirarse las manos. Unas manos blancas, de dedos anchos y angulosos que no había visto en su vida. No tan reconfortante como esperaba.

—Sí. No sé- no sé qué me ha pasado.

—Hey, está bien. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa, ¿verdad?

Entonces le miró. Fuese cual fuese la situación, sentía que lo mejor era hablarlo con esta persona.

—¿Cómo me has llamado antes?

—¿Cuándo?

—Antes. Era... ¿Kim? ¿Algo así?

El chico respiró profundamente por la nariz. Era evidente que se estaba esforzando por parecer tranquilo.

—No sé a qué te refieres, Keith. ¿Cuándo he-?

—¡Eso, Keith! ¿Es así como crees que me llamo? ¿Keith?

El tipo frunció el ceño y soltó un balbuceo, aunque seguía intentando mantener la calma.

—Creo que me he perdido. ¿Cómo se supone que tengo que llamarte?

—Lance. Mi nombre es Lance. Me he despertado en... —se señala a sí mismo de forma exagerada, con expresión asqueada— esto. Pero mi nombre es Lance. ¡Lance! ¿De verdad estoy en el cuerpo de otra persona? Dime que no estoy en el cuerpo de otra persona. Dios, ¡le he tocado el pene!

Los ojos del chico estaban imposiblemente abiertos.

—¿Qué? ¡No, no me mires así! ¡Me estaba meando! ¡Solo he ido a mear! ¡Dios!

—Keith, ¿qué-?

—¡Te digo que me llamo Lance!

El hombre compartió una mirada con el perro, el cual observaba la situación sentado frente al sofá. Después se frotó los ojos con fuerza, suspirando.

—Vale, Lance. ¿Y cómo dices que has entrado en el cuerpo de Keith?

—¡Ya te he dicho que no lo sé! Anoche me fui a dormir. Ya sabes, en mi cama. Todo normal. Luego tuve un sueño como, súper raro, muy raro, y me he despertado así. ¡Ni siquiera sé quién es Keith! Por favor, dime que estoy teniendo una pesadilla.

—Bueno... definitivamente, no pareces Keith. No te he visto actuar así en todos los años que te conozco.

—Eso es porque nos acabamos de conocer, cariño.

A esto el chico respondió soltando una risa repentina.

—¿Acabas de llamarme cariño?

Lance se sonrojó, apoyándose contra el respaldo del sofá y cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí, ¿qué pasa? Yo hablo así.

El hombre se inclinó hacia Lance, como inspeccionándolo. Aunque Lance no tenía su propia cara, no se había sentido tan observado en toda su vida.

—Es raro verte así.

Lance frunció el ceño, harto de tener que repetirse.

—Mira, sé que es difícil de creer, pero me estoy empezando a cansar de esto. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?

Su expresión se suavizó, con ese gesto de preocupación que le recordaba a su madre. Observó a Lance durante varios segundos hasta que suspiró. Un suspiro diferente. Triste, profundo, haciéndole envejecer varios años en un instante.

—Creo... creo que te creo.

Por el contrario, Lance se iluminó.

—¿En serio?

De repente el chico sujetó a Lance de la cabeza, acercándole a él con unos dedos fuertes pero amables. Intentó resistirse, en vano.

—¡Hey!

—Solo quiero comprobar que no te hayas dado un golpe en la cabeza.

—¿No me has dicho que me crees?

—Si me dejas terminaremos antes.

Le inspeccionó meticulosamente cada parte de la cabeza, haciendo presión y masajeando varias zonas. Cuando terminó se apartó y le observó durante varios segundos, pensativo y con aspecto alicaído. Unos momentos más tarde Lance carraspeó, incómodo.

—Bueno, y, ¿cómo dices que te llamas?

Tardó un instante en responder, como si tuviese que hacer un esfuerzo por entender lo que significaba la pregunta.

—Shiro. Soy Shiro.

—Vale, bien. Yo soy, ya sabes, Lance. No me llames Keith, por favor.

—Ya... ¿Y dónde vives, Lance?

—Pues, eh, cerca de White Lioness. Espera... estamos en Arus, ¿verdad?

—¿Dónde?

Lance se estampó la mano tan rápidamente en el rostro que se hizo daño.

—Ay, Dios... Si no estamos en Arus, ¿dónde estamos?

El chico cachas o, más bien, Shiro, pestañeó un par de veces, confuso.

—Estamos en Altea.

* * * 

Keith estaba suspendido en el vacío. La oscuridad lo envolvía todo, no era capaz de verse ni a sí mismo, pero sabía que se encontraba desnudo. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la pequeña inercia que le arrastraba a ninguna parte.

Esto era un sueño, se dijo. El mejor sueño que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Era como si todos sus problemas hubiesen desaparecido. Le invadía una sensación increíble. Paz, tranquilidad, y algo más. Había un sentimiento que no era capaz de describir con palabras.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Abrió los ojos, pero no vio a nadie. Sin embargo, tenía la impresión de que había alguien más. Y, por algún motivo, sentía que eso estaba bien.

Todo era muy vívido. Podía sentir su cabello, ingrávido, rozándole la nuca y las mejillas. Su piel cuando la acariciaba. El movimiento de su pecho al respirar. Parecía real. Quizás lo era.

De un momento a otro supo que algo no estaba bien. Quería estar aquí un poco más, pero sentía que no podía. Debía irse, y debía hacerlo ya.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, a la espera de haber despertado cuando los abriese. Se abrazó a sí mismo, incómodo.

_"Es la hora, despiértate. Despiértate"._

Entonces, como arrastrado por una fuerza superior a él, abrió los ojos de forma repentina. Se encontró tumbado sobre la cama, respirando con dificultad. Lo que había experimentado había sido tan intenso que tardó varios segundos en comprender que la luz de la habitación estaba, extrañamente, encendida.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

—¿Estás bien?

Sus instintos fueron más rápidos que su mente. Se incorporó a toda velocidad, adoptando una posición de ataque que hacía muchos años que no realizaba, pero que seguía siendo tan natural como respirar.

Frente a él había una chica joven de piel morena, con el cabello largo y ondulado. No la había visto en su vida.

—Guau, tigre, cálmate, que soy yo. ¿Se puede saber qué estabas soñando?

Keith entrecerró la mirada, analizándola. No parecía hostil, pero no podía fiarse de las apariencias.

—¿Cómo has entrado? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Debía ser por la situación, pero su voz salió mucho más limpia y aguda de lo normal, incluso habiendo intentado sonar amenazador. La chica le miró perpleja durante unos segundos antes de echarse a reír de forma escandalosa y aguda. Qué molesta.

—¡Ay, que me meo! ¡Eres la reina del drama! ¿Sigues molesto por lo que le dije a Allura? Supéralo, Lance. Ya hace, como, tres días.

Por mucho que intentase no bajar la guardia, aquello le confundió lo suficiente como para relajarse durante unos instantes.

—¿Qu-

—Mira, lo que sea que me tengas que decir, hazlo desayunando. Papá ha hecho tortitas. ¡Tortitas!

La joven le sujetó de la manga del pijama. Un pijama que no recordaba haberse puesto anoche. Ni recordaba tenerlo en su armario. Completamente desconcertado se dejó arrastrar, sin darse cuenta, mientras miraba por primera vez a su alrededor. Se encontraba en una habitación que no conocía. Le dio tiempo a apreciar varios pósteres en la pared relacionados con el espacio.

—¿Dónde-

Pero la muchacha volvió a cortarle.

—¡Shh! ¡Cocina primero, hablar después!

Todo estaba pasando tan deprisa que no tuvo tiempo a pensar en nada. Fue arrastrado por la chica como si fuese un muñeco de trapo, recorriendo una casa que no reconocía. Pasaron un pasillo, bajaron unas escaleras, aparecieron en un salón y entraron en una cocina. Keith estaba tan embobado mirando en todas direcciones que tardó en ver a las dos personas que estaban allí. Un hombre y una mujer de mediana edad que estaban conversando apoyados en la encimera. Ambos tenían rasgos similares a los de la joven, él su piel oscura, ella tenía el cabello muy parecido. Keith pensó que probablemente era su familia.

La mujer sonrió con dulzura al verlos. Por algún motivo, la expresión le hizo pensar en Shiro. 

—Sí que has conseguido traerle rápido, cariño. Han debido de ser las tortitas, ¿verdad?

No contenta con haberle arrastrado hasta allí continuó estirando de Keith hasta plantarlo delante de una de las sillas con brusquedad.

—Han debido ser mis encantos de hermana mayor —en ese momento por fin le liberó para hacer una demostración de sus músculos. La chica parecía fuerte, pero definitivamente no más que él—. Como sea, creo que a Lance le pasa algo. Está más tonto de lo normal.

Ante este comentario las dos mujeres se quedaron mirándole.

— Uh-

Keith intentó decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero su garganta se había cerrado. Había pasado por todo tipo de situaciones complicadas, pero no tenía con qué comparar _esto_. ¿Qué estaba pasando, exactamente? ¿Quién era esta gente?

—¿Veis? Os lo digo, ¡está seco! ¡Ni siquiera me ha gritado lo de que solo soy la mayor por veinte segundos!

Entonces interrumpió el hombre, aparentemente ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando, dejando un plato lleno de tortitas sobre la mesa que había en el centro de la cocina.

—Venga, familia, que esta es una ocasión especial.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué celebramos, papi?

El hombre se rió un poco, de forma ronca y cariñosa.

—Celebramos que he hecho tortitas, por supuesto.

—Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?

La joven besó a su padre en la mejilla, haciéndole reír otra vez. Keith se sentía completamente fuera de lugar, como viendo algo que no debería. Era como si se encontrase en el sueño de otra persona, y quizás se trataba de eso. Nada de esto podía ser real.

Cuando volvió en sí, Keith vio que todos se habían sentado en la mesa y le estaban mirando. Una gota de sudor empezó a recorrerle el rostro. La siguiente en hablar fue la mujer.

—Vamos, hijo, siéntate. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa hoy?

—Yo creo que ha tenido un sueño erótico y le ha frito el cerebro.

—¡Rachel! —le reprimió la mujer con un tono que Keith solo podía describir como _Shiro_.

—Ay, mamá, que ya tenemos veintidós años. Que Lance sea virgen y parezca un crío la mayor parte del tiempo no significa que _sea_ un niño.

—Mira, hija, cállate. Creo que a Lance realmente le ha pasado algo, nunca le he visto fruncir tanto las cejas. Ven, siéntate y cuéntaselo a mamá.

¿Mamá?

—Yo nunca le he visto estar callado más de cinco segundos.

— Rachel, ya —esta vez fue el hombre quien interrumpió en un tono severo.

— Hum, yo- —Keith intentó hablar, pero se cortó en seco, colocándose una mano sobre la garganta. ¿Qué le pasaba a su voz?

En ese momento alguien le tocó el hombro. De forma completamente instintiva Keith le sujetó la muñeca con fuerza a la persona, retorciéndole el brazo lo suficiente como para inmovilizarlo. Un grito agudo y molesto hizo que le retumbaran los tímpanos. La persona a la que estaba sujetando se parecía bastante al resto de la extraña familia, era un chico muy alto y delgado.

—¡¿Lance?! —el chaval gritó entre lamentos— ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? ¡Au, au, au, suéltameeee!

Pero Keith no le soltó en el acto. Se quedó mirando sus manos, que sujetaban el brazo del joven. Ambos tenían el mismo tono de piel, oscura y acaramelada. Una piel que no era la suya.

Fue entonces cuando le soltó, mirándose sus propias manos. Eran delgadas, con dedos largos y delicados. Se acarició la piel, suave y sin callos. Eran unas manos muy bonitas. Y no eran suyas.

Cuando levantó la vista, todos en la cocina le estaban mirando. Dio un paso hacia atrás, asustado.

—¡¿Pero a ti qué te pasa?! —fue el chico quien respondió primero, sujetándose el brazo— ¡¿Vas colocado o qué?!

—Me estoy meando —esa voz otra vez; aguda, dulce, ajena— Uh, adiós. Digo, luego vengo. Sí, eso. Voy... sí.

Antes de que nadie pudiese decirle nada salió por la puerta a toda velocidad. Sin pensar, subió las escaleras de dos en dos y buscó algún lugar donde esconderse. Sus pies le llevaron rápidamente a la habitación en la que había despertado, la de los pósteres espaciales.

Entró y cerró la puerta de un portazo, respirando con dificultad. Trató de normalizar su respiración, con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta. Cerró los ojos e hizo los ejercicios que Shiro le había enseñado.

Dentro. Cinco segundos. Fuera. Dentro...

Cuando por fin se estaba empezando a calmar escuchó unos golpecitos en la puerta. Keith tensó todos los músculos de su cuerpo, empujando la puerta con la espalda.

—¿Lance? ¿Estás ahí?

Otra vez ese nombre... Por la voz, debía ser la chica joven.

—Yo- uh, necesito- necesito estar solo.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que la chica continuó.

—Siento si me he pasado contigo. Pensaba que estabas de broma. En serio que lo siento, hermanito.

¿Hermanito? A Keith se le estaba revolviendo el estómago.

—No- no es por ti. Ahora necesito estar solo —se mordió el labio, no sabía qué más decir—. ¿Por favor?

Escuchó un pequeño golpe al otro lado, y un suspiro.

—¿Pero vas a ir a trabajar?

—Em... No. No voy a ir.

—Está bien. Les pondré alguna excusa por ti, ¿vale? Pero me debes una.

Todo esto era tan absurdamente familiar, pero tan desconocido para él... Asintió con la cabeza, aunque no tardó en darse cuenta de que no le estaba viendo.

—Vale. Gracias.

—Pero esto no ha terminado, ¿eh? Hablaremos más tarde.

—Sí, vale.

—Ay, Dios, qué serio estás. ¿Me lo dices para que me vaya o me lo dices en serio, tontito?

—Lo digo en serio.

Hubo otro silencio que se alargó unos cuantos segundos. Keith no dejaba de repetirle mentalmente que se fuese.

—Hablamos cuando vuelva, entonces. Llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa. Por algo soy tu hermana mayor.

Eso último lo dijo en un tono que parecía más animado. Keith no entendía nada, solo esperaba que con esto fuese suficiente para que se fuese.

—Sí. Hasta luego.

Cuando escuchó los pasos alejándose Keith soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo. ¿De qué cojones iba toda esta mierda?

Con más tranquilidad, por fin, se permitió relajarse. Inspeccionó la habitación por encima. Era la típica de adolescente, con los pósteres del espacio, cama para una persona, una televisión vieja y ropa tirada sobre la silla del escritorio. Keith pensó que esta podría haber sido su habitación si su vida hubiese sido diferente.

Volvió a mirarse las manos. Con todo el jaleo de la familia casi se olvida de esto. Al bajar la mirada se dio cuenta de varias cosas. Ahora el pelo no le molestaba en los ojos. También tenía la impresión de ser más alto, pero no mucho.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo. Lo tenía corto, algo áspero y alborotado. Resopló, molesto. Necesitaba un espejo, pero no pensaba dejar la habitación todavía. Abrió la puerta del armario y, para su suerte, tenía uno en la parte interna de la puerta.

A pesar de que una parte de él lo sabía, le impresionó muchísimo.

En el espejo se reflejaba otra persona. Un chico de piel morena y cabello corto, de un tono castaño oscuro. Se le arremolinaba en todas direcciones, especialmente en las patillas y la nuca, donde lo tenía más largo. Su mandíbula era muy alargada y fina, al igual que su nariz. La tocó sin pensar, la punta se elevaba levemente de forma graciosa.

A pesar de todos los cambios, lo más extraño eran sus ojos, tan diferentes a los suyos. Se quedó mirándolos, absorto, acercándose más al espejo. Eran pequeños, pero tenían un tono azulado muy bonito. Algo oscuros, como un cielo lluvioso.

Vio cómo el chico del espejo se sonrojaba y frunció el ceño con fuerza, sintiéndose estúpido. Ni siquiera era su tipo, no lo era en absoluto. No quitaba que fuese mono. Aunque, por algún motivo, ahora este era su cuerpo, no debería pensar todas estas gilipolleces.

Nada de eso importaba. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era comprobar qué estaba pasando, después ya se preocuparía de solucionarlo, en caso de que no fuese un estúpido sueño.

El sueño... Recordó, por primera vez desde que se despertó, el extraño sueño que había tenido. Había sido tan vívido que todavía podía sentirlo. La sensación de ingravidez, el silencio, aquella presencia... Nunca había sentido algo tan intenso.

Pero eso tampoco importaba. Ahora no tenía la impresión de que esto fuese un sueño, así que debía comprobarlo. Necesitaba ayuda. ¿Habría alguna forma de contactar con Shiro? Echó un vistazo rápido a la habitación. A primera vista no parecía haber ningún ordenador, pero sí un móvil en la mesita de noche. Lo cogió y se sentó en la cama, tratando de ignorar sus nuevas manos.

Lo miró por un lado, después por el otro. Keith nunca había sido bueno con las cosas electrónicas. Apretó un botón que encontró en uno de los laterales, encendiendo la pantalla. Intentó acceder al menú, apareciendo la siguiente frase:

_"Usar huella dactilar o introducir contraseña"._

—Uh...

El sonido de su voz hizo que el corazón le diese un vuelco, recordándole por qué todo esto era importante.

Mierda, no conocía la contraseña. Introdujo varios códigos al azar. "Contraseña". "123". "Universo". Entonces el móvil le avisó de que solo tenía un intento más. Se mordió el labio, impaciente.

—¡Mierda de teléfonos móviles de los cojones!

Su voz salió más alta y aguda de lo que pretendía. Dios, esta voz era ridícula. Entonces, de repente, el teléfono se desbloqueó. Miró la pantalla, confuso, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba tocando algo en la parte de atrás.

Oh. El detector de huellas. Claro, tenía el cuerpo del dueño de este teléfono. Tenía el cuerpo de... Lance. Ese es el nombre que habían utilizado los miembros de su familia.

Fue entonces cuando lo pensó por primera vez. ¿Qué había pasado con Lance? ¿Le había arrebatado su cuerpo? ¿Su familia? Pensar en ello le entristeció más de lo que pensaba. Necesitaba mantenerse tranquilo, necesitaba solucionar esto.

Bueno, y ahora que tenía el teléfono desbloqueado... ¿Cuál era el número de Shiro?

—... Mierda.

* * *

Lance salió disparado hacia la ventana, subiendo la persiana tan deprisa que por un momento pensó que la había roto. El corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho.

—No puede ser... —susurró en un suspiro tembloroso, su nueva voz haciéndolo parecer mucho más dramático de lo que le gustaría.

Desde la ventana podía verse una callejuela de ciudad bastante estrecha y no demasiado larga. Los pisos eran bloques de unas cinco plantas de altura, no había ni un solo árbol, y la única farola que iluminaba el lugar parpadeaba de vez en cuando, aunque ya empezaba a reflejarse el Sol en algunas ventanas.

—¡No puede ser! —repitió, la sonrisa clara en su voz.

—¿Qué pasa? —Lance ni se había dado cuenta de que Shiro estaba ahora a su lado.

—¿Has visto esto? ¡Es Altea!

Escuchó a Shiro resoplar, pero Lance no despegaba la vista del paisaje. Bueno, si podía llamar así a los edificios viejos que bloqueaban la vista del resto de la gran ciudad. Dio unos golpecitos a Shiro en el pecho, sin pensar, completamente emocionado mientras apoyaba uno de sus dedos en la ventana, señalando.

—¡Mira ahí! ¡Mira a ese tío! —soltó una risa ronca— ¿Qué le pasa en el pelo? No me puedo creer que la gente vaya así por la calle...

—... Por lo menos ahora puedo descartar que seas Keith.

Lance estaba demasiado distraído para prestarle atención. 

—¿Lance?

—¿Sí?

Pero Shiro no decía nada. Cuando Lance se giró para mirarle se lo encontró cruzado de brazos y con cara de pocos amigos. En ese momento vio que, en efecto, Shiro solo le sacaba la frente en altura, pero el tipo imponía muchísimo con esos músculos. Lance se tensó, sonriéndole con nerviosismo.

—¿Sí? —repitió, intentando parecer tranquilo, algo que por suerte se le daba muy bien.

—Tenemos que hablar de esto. ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué ha podido pasar? ¿Recuerdas algo fuera de lo normal?

Lance reflejó la postura de Shiro, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.

—No tengo ni idea, tío. Ya te he dicho que ayer no hice nada raro.

Por un momento recordó el sueño, pero prefirió no mencionarlo.

—¿Pero está Keith ahí, en alguna parte?

Shiro parecía tranquilo, pero el tono de su voz le delataba.

—Yo... no lo sé. Solo soy yo. ¿Estás insinuando que Keith está viendo todo lo que hago? Porque eso sería muy raro.

—No lo sé. Todavía estoy intentando asumir que todo esto sea posible. Pero si es real, y tu consciencia está aquí, la de Keith debe de estar en alguna parte. Es imposible que haya desaparecido.

Pero Lance ya no estaba prestado atención, porque en ese momento acababa de acordarse de algo. Abrió los ojos como platos, inhalando con fuerza.

—¡Mi cuerpo!

—¿Qué?

—¡¡Mi cuerpo!! —se estiró del pelo, nervioso, volviendo a sorprenderse por lo largo que lo tenía— ¿Y si está, en plan, como muerto? ¡¿Y si mi hermana entra en mi habitación y se cree que estoy muerto?! ¡Necesito llamar a casa!

Salió disparado, mirando de un lado a otro, dándose cuenta de pronto de que no sabía a donde ir. Volvió hacia Shiro, hablando atropelladamente.

—Necesito un teléfono. Tienes que darme un teléfono.

—Espera, cálmate. ¿Has pensado que Keith puede estar en tu cuerpo?

Lance se paró en seco, mirándole perplejo. Solo se dio cuenta de que estaba sujetando la camiseta de Shiro cuando este le apartó las manos con cuidado, como intentando no asustarlo.

—¿Cómo?

—Es posible que vuestras consciencias se hayan intercambiado. Mira, no lo sé, nada de esto tiene sentido en primer lugar. Pero si asumimos que tú eres Lance, una persona en un cuerpo independiente, y ahora estás ocupando su cuerpo... es posible que a Keith le haya pasado lo mismo. O eso, o su consciencia está dormida en algún lugar de su cuerpo.

Lance empezaba a hiperventilar, y ya no sabía si era por la situación o si este cuerpo estaba defectuoso. Caminó de un lado a otro del salón, tratando de analizar la situación.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Uh, las... —se sacó un teléfono móvil del bolsillo— siete y cuarenta.

—¡¿De la mañana?!

Shiro elevó una ceja con expresión seria.

—Sí.

—Dios mío. Mi hermana siempre me despierta a las siete. ¡¿Qué hago?!

—¿Te sabes tu número de teléfono?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—¿Te lo sabes o no? —Shiro se frotó el entrecejo. Por el tono de voz, era evidente que se le estaba agotando la paciencia.

—¡Claro que me lo sé!

Le ofreció el teléfono, y Lance le miró, sin cogerlo.

—Mándate un mensaje. Con suerte, si Keith está ahí, podrá verlo. Es la forma más rápida que tenemos de saberlo.

A Lance le temblaban las manos cuando cogió el móvil, y una parte de él esperaba que Shiro no se hubiese dado cuenta. Tecleó su número de teléfono apresuradamente, equivocándose en dos ocasiones. Abrió la aplicación de Whatsapp, y...

T. S.: Dime q es taes ahi por faovr repondeme

—Deja de morderte el labio .

—¿Mm?

De pronto sintió un pellizco en el brazo.

—¡Ay! ¿Qué quieres?

—Deja de morderte el labio. Si sigues así se te va a hinchar.

—No me lo estoy mordiendo.

—Te está sangrando... y te recuerdo que no es tu cuerpo.

Lance se sonrojó, resoplando con falso enfado.

—Mira, es que estoy muy nervioso. Mis padres podrían pensar que estoy muerto ahora mismo. Si Rachel entrase en mi habitación, y... y me viese así... ¡¡Está escribiendo!! ¡¡Alguien está escribiendo!!

—¡¿Qué?!

Hombro con hombro se quedaron mirando la pantalla, con las caras demasiado cerca del teléfono. Shiro habló al cabo de unos segundos.

—Tarda mucho en responder, és posible que sea él.

—Dios mío, me va a dar un ataque, ¡¿tiene muñones por dedos o qué?!

—Eres tú quien tiene sus manos ahora mismo.

Lance se miró las manos por un momento, pensando en ello. Eran unas manos pálidas, angulosas, con uñas cortas y, la verdad, bastante masculinas. Para cuando levantó la vista, ya había una respuesta.

✧Lancey Lance✧: Quién eres?

—¡¿Ha tardado tanto para _eso_?!

A Lance no dejaban de temblarle las manos. Empezó a escribir el mensaje, pero no había manera. Shiro le sujetó del brazo y lo arrastró hasta el sofá.

—Siéntate, necesitas calamarte.

Lance le hizo caso sin ser apenas consciente.

T. S.: SOlo dime qe res tu porDIOS

T. S.: Spera, eres pdige???

✧Lancey Lance✧: ... Tú eres Lance?

T. S.: PERO QUWEIN ERES TU

✧Lancey Lance✧: Respóndeme tú primero.

Lance se rió con amargura.

—No me lo puedo creer.

—Sí —Shiro también parecía cansado—, estoy convencido de que es él. ¿Me dejas el teléfono un segundo?

—No, no, no, déjame que aclare esto.

T. S.: SI tre digo que soy TU?? Te suena de algo lo qe estoy dicien do? 

T. S.: Mira, esto es serio, necesito qe me erespondas ya

Cada vez que Lance tenía que leer lo de que "✧Lancey Lance✧ está escribiendo" se ponía más nervioso.

✧Lancey Lance✧: Soy Keith.

Escuchó a Shiro hacer un sonido a su lado e intentó quitarle el teléfono, pero Lance se inclinó hacia el lado contrario, olvidándose por un momento del miedo que daba este tipo.

T. S.: TE HA COSTADO DECIRMEKL CASI MER DA UN ATAQUE DE NERVIOSD

✧Lancey Lance✧: Entonces eres Lance?

T. S.: Qe si que soty yuo!!

T. S.: SDIOS, que le has dixo a mi famuilia???

✧Lancey Lance✧: Uh

T. S.: Qe quiere cecir eso???

✧Lancey Lance✧: Por qué estoy en tu cuerpo? Dónde estás tú?

Lance escuchó algo sobre _el labio_ , pero estaba totalmente absorto en la conversación.

T. S.: AY dios mira qe eres DENSO

T. S.: Estoy ern tu cuerpo!!

Tras diez segundos de agónica espera, Lance solo recibió un:

✧Lancey Lance✧: Joder

—¡¿Pero qué le pasa a este tío?!

Esta vez Shiro consiguió quitarle el teléfono de las manos. Lance protestó con un gruñido infantil, pero con esta voz no conseguía ser adorable.

—Déjamelo a mí.

T. S.: Keith, soy Shiro.

T. S.: Bueno, hace un momento estabas hablando con Lance, aunque estoy seguro de que notarás la diferencia.

✧Lancey Lance✧: Shiro...

T. S.: Antes que nada, ¿le has dicho algo a la familia de Lance? Está muy preocupado por esto.

✧Lancey Lance✧: Em

T. S.: Keith... ¿Qué les has dicho?

✧Lancey Lance✧: Estaba muy nervioso y no entendía lo que estaba pasando Shiro

T. S.: Explícate, no me hagas preguntártelo quince veces.

✧Lancey Lance✧: No les he dicho lo que ha pasado

T. S.: ¿Pero has hablado con ellos? Keith, te conozco. Dime si ha pasado algo.

✧Lancey Lance✧: Ugh

La respuesta tardó en llegar más de lo normal. Lance observaba la pantalla por encima del hombro de Shiro, mordiéndose el labio y jugando con sus manos. O las manos de Keith. Lo que sea.

✧Lancey Lance✧: Hace como una hora vino su hermana a despertarme. O a despertarle. El caso es que no sabía qué estaba pasando y no pude reaccionar. Yo qué sé. Fui con ella a la cocina y estaban sus padres, y no dejaban de llamarme Lance. Y, mira, ya sabes cómo soy. De repente apareció un tío de la nada y me tocó el hombro y, en fin, le inmovilicé. No creo haberle hecho una lesión pero no lo sé. Me metí en la habitación sin dar explicaciones y luego vino su hermana otra vez y le dije que me dejase. Ya está eso es todo. Se creen que soy Lance.

—¡¿Que ha hecho qué?!

Lance intentó quitarle el móvil, pero Shiro le apartó con facilidad.

—Déjame que lo hable yo con él. ¿Qué quieres que le diga?

—Pero- a quién- ¡¡argh!! —respiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos— Dile- dile que- Dios. Dile que no les diga nada.

—¿Que no les diga nada? ¿Quieres que Keith se haga pasar por ti?

—¡Solo hasta que podamos solucionar esto! No conoces a mi madre, ¡entraría en pánico! Mejor que no sepa lo que está pasando por ahora. En serio, lo único que daría son problemas —bajó el tono de su voz, con expresión triste—. Y no quiero preocuparla. No quiero que se preocupen.

—Ay, Dios...

✧Lancey Lance✧: Shiro?

T. S.: Evita decirles lo que ha pasado a la familia de Lance, al menos por ahora.

✧Lancey Lance✧: Em. Vale?

T. S.: Lance está preocupado por la reacción que pueda tener su familia, y no quiere preocuparles. Lo que tenemos que pensar ahora es en soluciones. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que ha podido pasar? ¿Pasó algo destacable anoche?

✧Lancey Lance✧: No

T. S.: Piensa, cualquier cosa serviría. ¿Qué hiciste ayer?

✧Lancey Lance✧: No hice nada. Fui a trabajar y ya.

T. S.: ¿Y durante el resto del día?

✧Lancey Lance✧: Shiro, si se me ocurriese algo, te lo diría! No lo sé!

✧Lancey Lance✧: No haría algo el tipo este?

T. S.: Me dice lo mismo que tú. Ambos os encontrásteis así al despertaros, solo nos queda esperar que mañana haya vuelto todo a la normalidad. Si no, tendremos que seguir pensando.

✧Lancey Lance✧: Ya...

T. S.: ¿Tú estás bien?

✧Lancey Lance✧: Sí

T. S.: Keith...

✧Lancey Lance✧: Qué quieres que te diga? Esto es una mierda, pero és lo que hay.

—Shiro.

—¿Sí?

—¿Me dejas que hable con él?

—Hum, dame un momento.

T. S.: ¿Dejarías que Lance utilice tu móvil?

✧Lancey Lance✧: Qué? Para qué?

T. S.: Para que hable contigo. No te lo pediría si no supiese que lo tienes vacío.

✧Lancey Lance✧: Bueno, no lo tengo tan vacío

✧Lancey Lance✧: Yo también tengo mis cosas, sabes?

T. S.: Ya, seguro. ¿Entonces?

✧Lancey Lance✧: Ugh

✧Lancey Lance✧: Sí, lo que sea. Dáselo

—Ahí lo tienes.

—Ya, guau, le debo la vida —Lance tenía la impresión de que su tono sarcástico alcanzaba un nuevo nivel con esta voz—¿Y dónde está?

—Lo tendrá en su habitación.

En el momento en que Lance intentó entrar al pasillo el perro le cortó el paso, lloriqueando.

—Eh, no me deja pasar. ¿Qué le pasa?

—¡Espera! ¿Qué hora es? —miró el teléfono y se puso de pie a toda prisa— Se me ha hecho tarde. Me tengo que ir. Lance —sujetó a Lance por los hombros, mirándole fíjamente. Volvió a sentirse expuesto, pero intentó que no se le notasen los nervios—, no te muevas de aquí.

—Pero-

Antes de que pudiese decir nada Shiro ya estaba abriendo la puerta de la calle, el perro corriendo detrás de él, moviendo el rabo a toda velocidad.

—Lo siento, Cosmo. Lance —volvió a mirarle, ya fuera de la casa mientras le impedía el paso al perro con su cuerpo—, te estoy confiando a Cosmo. Y la casa. Y a Keith. Como le pase algo a cualquiera de las tres cosas, haré que te arrepientas —su expresión se ensombreció, haciendo que a Lance se le pusiesen todos los pelos de punta—. Tienes mi palabra.

—Sí, claro. Todo bien —supo que, de haber tenido su propia voz, hubiese sonado el triple de agudo.

Y, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí, desapareció. Lance se quedó mirando la puerta, sin saber qué hacer, sin saber en qué pensar. En muy poco tiempo habían pasado muchas cosas difíciles de asumir, y ahora volvía a estar solo con sus pensamientos.

Además, ahora estaba casi seguro de que esto no era un sueño.

* * *

Los veinte minutos que pasó Keith intentando recordar el número de teléfono de Shiro fueron un infierno. Cuando se asomó por la ventana descubrió que estaba en un sitio que no conocía, muy diferente de la parte de Altea en la que él vivía. La calle era amplia, con árboles por todas partes y casas bajas con jardín. Además, todo se veía muy limpio. Una parte de él no podía evitar emocionarse por estar en un lugar así, pero la sensación constante de que nada estaba bien le impedía pensarlo durante más de un segundo.

Dedicó gran parte del tiempo a intentar recordar el número de Shiro, sin éxito. También pensó en marcharse de allí, robar algo de dinero y pirarse a casa, pero no dejaba de pensar en que el cuerpo no era suyo. No tenía derecho llevárselo, ¿verdad?

Estaba buscando en internet información sobre _"despertarse en un cuerpo que no es el tuyo"_ cuando recibió el mensaje. Por las cosas raras que le estaba diciendo, y el hecho de que el dueño del teléfono no tenía a esa persona registrada, pensó desde el principio en la posibilidad de que el tal Lance estuviese comunicándose con él. Incluso llegó a pensar que estaba atrapado dentro del teléfono.

¿Por qué no había pensado antes que Lance podría estar en _su_ cuerpo? Ni siquiera sabía si debía alegrarse o no.

Cuando por fin pudo hablar con Shiro sintió que se le quitaba un peso enorme de los hombros. Todavía no era capaz de asimilar lo que estaba pasando, pero no quería estar solo en esta situación.

Se acomodó en la cama, colocando el cojín sobre la pared y sentándose cómodamente.

✧Lancey Lance✧: Shiro?

Esta vez Shiro tardó dos minutos en responder, que a Keith le parecieron una eternidad. Odiaba depender tanto de él.

T. S.: Perdona, me tengo que ir. Tengo que coger el coche. Escucha, he dejado a Lance en tu casa. Lo siento mucho. ¿Quieres que mande a alguien para que le vigile?

✧Lancey Lance✧: Pues, joder. Me preocupa dejar a Cosmo con alguien que no conozco. Quién podría ir? Matt?

T. S.: Matt está fuera de la ciudad. Adam no puede a estas horas. 

✧Lancey Lance✧: Mira, déjalo. Tengo una idea

T. S.: ¿Estás seguro?

✧Lancey Lance✧: Sí. Vete o no llegas ni de coña

✧Lancey Lance✧: Y

✧Lancey Lance✧: Shiro

✧Lancey Lance✧: Gracias

T. S.: Tranquilo. No estás solo.

T. S.: Mevoy que no llego en seri

Se rió para sí mismo, intentando imaginarse a Shiro llegando tarde y esforzándose por no superar el límite de velocidad. Era la primera vez que se reía desde que estaba en este cuerpo, y el tono ligero de su voz le llamó mucho la atención.

Pero a los pocos segundos de encontrarse solo empezó a inquietarse otra vez. ¿Y ahora qué? Se suponía que Lance iba a escribirle, ¿no? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía que esperar? Por una vez, deseó saberse su propio número de teléfono.

Pasó un minuto, luego diez. Keith se miraba las manos, acariciándolas, sorprendiéndose con lo suaves que eran. Tras quince minutos observando la habitación y jugando con sus manos terminó cansándose, buscando otra vez cosas en internet.

No consiguió encontrar ninguna situación como la suya. La poca información que había daba muy mal rollo, y nada parecía coincidir con lo que le había pasado a él. Cuando el móvil vibró en sus manos dio un salto en el sitio. Casi se había olvidado de Lance.

Keith: Primero de todo, por que no tienes contraseña en tu movil?? Que clase de persona va por ahi con el movil desprotegido??

Keith: Segundo: a quien dices que has lesionado???

Suspiró con pesadez. Dos frases de este tipo y ya estaba agotado.

✧Lancey Lance✧: Ese es mi problema

Keith: QUY VCOMO??? LE PEGAS A ALGUIEN DE MI FAMILIA CON MI CUERPO Y ES TU OROBLEMA??

✧Lancey Lance✧: Dios, cálmate, me refería a lo de la contraseña. Y no he pegado a nadie

Keith: Puedes ir al grano por una vez en tu vidA??

✧Lancey Lance✧: No hables como si me conocieses. Y solo le inmovilicé. Le sugeté de la muñeca. Eso es todo

Keith: A QUIEN??

✧Lancey Lance✧: A un tipo alto que se parece a ti

Keith: A Marco?? Por que hiciste eSO????

✧Lancey Lance✧: Quieres calmarte? Te estoy diciendo que fue un accidente, y tengo algo que decirte

Keith: Oh, tu tienes algo que decirme? Resulta que yo tambien

Respiró profundamente. Este tipo le daba dolor de cabeza.

 _"Cálmate”_ , se dijo. _“Él está en la misma situación que tú. Está nervioso"_.

✧Lancey Lance✧: Mira, lo siento, vale? Pero necesito que me escuches

✧Lancey Lance✧: Te prometo que haré lo que me pidas. Diré que soy tú, no pegaré a nadie, lo que sea. Pero como hagas daño a mi perro te juro que te vas a arrepentir, y te recuerdo que no estás en posición de tocarme las pelotas

✧Lancey Lance✧: Lo has entendido? Como hagas algo a Cosmo haré que te arrepientas toda tu vida

Keith: Wow, vale, veo que puedes escribir rapido cuando quieres, eh?

Keith: Bueno, relativamente rapido. Tio, seguro que estas en mi cuerpo? Tengo dedos de pianista, como puedes escribir tan lento?

✧Lancey Lance✧: Cállate y respóndeme

Keith: Claro que no le voy a hacer nada a tu perro!! Quien te crees que soy??

✧Lancey Lance✧: No tengo ni idea de quién eres. Literalmente

Keith: Pues para no tener ni idea, bien que estas en mi cuerpo

Keith: Con mi familia

Keith: Y mi movil

Keith: Por dios, no mires en mis cosas

Keith: No me habras cotilleado el movil????

✧Lancey Lance✧: Que no, tranquilo, me la soplan tus mierdas

Keith: Eres un rayo de sol, te lo han dicho alguna vez?

✧Lancey Lance✧: Que te follen

Keith: Y dices esas cosas con esta boquita?

✧Lancey Lance✧: Que??

Keith: O sea, tienes como esta cara de

Keith: OLVidalo

Keith: C omo vamos a arreglar esto?

✧Lancey Lance✧: Shiro me aconsejó que esperemos un día, por si se soluciona cuando durmamos

Keith: Ya, vale, y si no???

✧Lancey Lance✧: No lo sé. He estado mirando en internet, pero no he encontrado nada

Keith: Oh OH Tengo una amiga que es muy buena con estas cosaS!!

✧Lancey Lance✧: Uh

✧Lancey Lance✧: Con lo paranormal?

Keith: Que?? NO

Keith: Con todo lo tecnologico, y es super lista

Keith: Si alguien puede encontrar informacion, es ella!!

✧Lancey Lance✧: Bien, pues díselo

Keith: Me tienes que dar tu su numero idiota

Keith: Buscala es Pidge

Rebuscó en la agenda y, joder, ¿cuántos contactos tenía este tío? ¿Como cien? ¿Era eso normal?

✧Lancey Lance✧: Ahí lo tienes

Keith: Seguro que ella nos saca de esta!!

✧Lancey Lance✧: Bien

✧Lancey Lance✧: Oye

✧Lancey Lance✧: Y qué hago mientras tanto?

Keith: Pues

Keith: Santo queso, hoy no he ido al trabajo

✧Lancey Lance✧: Santo queso?

Keith: Tengo sobrinos pequeños, no me juzgues

✧Lancey Lance✧: Tu hermana me dijo que pondría una excusa en el trabajo, o algo así

Keith: Mierda, ahora le debo una

✧Lancey Lance✧: Ahora sí dices mierda?

Keith: Callate

Keith: Voy a hablar con Pidge

✧Lancey Lance✧: Espera

✧Lancey Lance✧: Y que hago yo?

Keith: No se, nada??

Keith: No toques mis cosas

Keith: No hables con nadie

Keith: Solo quedate ahi quieto

Keith: Espera, donde estas exactamente??

✧Lancey Lance✧: En tu habitación

Keith: Vale, esto es incomodo de la leche, como sea quedate ahi

Keith: Y no toques nada

✧Lancey Lance✧: Ugh

Un minuto más tarde recibió un mensaje de Lance. El corazón le dio un vuelco por un instante, pensando que podría tener buenas noticias.

Keith: Por que toda tu ropa es negra?? Vas de chico intensito??

Keith: Chico emo

✧Lancey Lance✧: Perdona?

✧Lancey Lance✧: No toda mi ropa es negra

Keith: Cierto, tienes una camiseta roja

✧Lancey Lance✧: Qué haces mirando mis cosas? No mires mis cosas

Keith: No es mi culpa si duermes en pelotas

Keith: No me mola verte el paquete sabes

Sintió cómo se le encendía el rostro hasta las orejas.

✧Lancey Lance✧: Yo no duermo en pelotas, qué dices?

Keith: Me refiero en calzoncillos

Keith: Y por que tu ropa es tan ajustada?? Me pica todo

Keith: Como sea, voy a hablar con Pidge

Resopló con indignación. Esta situación era una mierda pero, de alguna manera, Lance conseguía que fuese incluso peor. Y si todavía no se había hecho a la idea de que no estaba en su cuerpo, aún era más difícil ser consciente de que Lance realmente estaba en el suyo.

Y, para empeorar la situación, llevaba más de media hora conteniéndose de ir al aseo, pero empezaba a ser insoportable. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer esto?

* * *

Lance se llevaría a la tumba que se pasó los siguientes cinco minutos mirándose al espejo. Se había puesto unos pantalones negros, pitillo, de esos con rotos. Nunca había llevado algo parecido, y tenía que admitir que tenían un toque gamberro que le gustaba un poco. La camiseta era una básica de color negro. Ajustada. Y detestaba pensar que le quedaba bien, porque ahora mismo no era _él_. Solo estaba viendo al estúpido de Keith quien, además, le sacaba de quicio. Seguro que se creía muy guay con este rollo roquero, su pelo largo y sus estúpidas cejas enormes.

—Uh, soy Keef, mira qué buen culo me hacen estos pantalones.

Vio cómo se sonrojaba en el espejo y salió del cuarto de baño, sintiéndose estúpido, incluso si nadie le había visto hacerlo. La voz de Keith no servía para hacer ese tipo de bromas, definitivamente.

Se sentó en el sofá del salón, subiendo los pies y acomodándose en el respaldo. El perro se sentó a su lado, gimoteando.

—Hey, perrito, ¿estás bien? —le acarició la cabeza y, aunque el animal se dejó, tuvo la impresión de que no había conexión entre ellos—. Sabes que no soy Keith, ¿verdad? Ese tío parece un idiota, pero aun así debes echarle de menos.

Cosmo, si Lance no recordaba mal el nombre, apoyó la cabeza en el sofá. El pobre animal parecía triste, se le partía el corazón.

—Vamos a arreglar esto, ¿vale?

Desbloqueó el teléfono y abrió la conversación con Pidge.

Keith: Pidgey??

Eran las nueve de la mañana, y Lance sabía dos cosas. La primera, que Pidge estaría en clase. La segunda, que eso no le impediría responder en el momento. Y, como era de esperar, así fue.

Pidge: ¿Quién eres?

Keith: Escuchame, soy lance, y tengo mucho que explicarte

Keith: Necesito que me creas pidgey eres mi salvacion

Pidge: ¿Quién es Keith?

Keith: Vale, explicar esto va a ser mas dificil de lo que creia

Keith: A ver

Keith: Tu confias mucho en mi, verdad?

Pidge: Eso es discutible. De todas formas, no puedo estar segura de que seas Lance.

Keith: Que puedo decirte para que sepas que soy yo??

Pidge: Mm, veamos. ¿Qué pasó en los vestuarios cuando íbamos a junior?

Keith: quE?? PIDGE ESO ES UN GLOPE MUY BAJO

Pidge: Sé que no le contarías eso a nadie, y menos por una broma de mierda. Si de verdad quieres que te crea, es lo único que puedes hacer.

Keith: Podria convencerte con otra cosa!!

Pidge: Si quieres que esté plenamente convencida de que esta no es una de tus bromas de mierda, no te queda de otra.

Keith: Te JURO QE a veces te oDIO

Pidge: Lo sé. Pero también soy muy lista, por eso estás aquí ahora.

Pidge: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó ese día?

Keith: fHGjds jkgfg

Keith: ME ITNERESABA SU COLONI A VSLE

Pidge: Por mucho que me guste torturarte, no quiero estar aquí todo el día, Lance. Estoy en clase.

Keith: DIO S

Keith: oli su camiseta

Pidge: ¿La de quién?

Keith: PDIUGE

Keith: YA SBAES DE QIEN

Pidge: Seguimos hablando cuando estés listo, entonces.

Keith: dfjh HJ

Keith: D IKR

Keith: PODEMS HJABLAR DE LO IMPROTANTE YA

Pidge: Qué coño ha sido eso. Tío, habla bien. ¿Cómo te puede poner nervioso todavía hablar de esto?

Keith: A NSDIE LE GUSTA QUE QUESTIONEN SU SEXUALIDD PIDG

Keith: YON O SOY GAY

Pidge: Solo di el nombre y ya está, tío, le das muchas vueltas a todo.

Keith: D I R K

Keith: MEDJAS HABLAR YA O

Pidge: Estoy orgullosa, Lance. Esta tarde me paso por tu casa y te llevo galletas. Las ha hecho mi madre, por cierto.

Keith: PIDGE, NO

Pidge: ¿Lance?

Keith: Si??

Pidge: ¿Dónde coño estás?

Keith: ESE ES EL PORBLEMA

Pidge: No, en serio. Me sale que este teléfono está en Altea. Sé que no eres Lance.

Keith: OLI LA MALDITA CAMISETA DE DIRK PATTON

Keith: QUEMASS QUIERES DE MI

Pidge: Qué cojones, Lance. ¡Estuve ayer en tu casa! ¡Es imposible!

Keith: Ese s el probelma!

Pidge: Vale, explícate, me estás asustando. Y cálmate, escribes como el culo cuando te pones así.

Keith: Pidge, estoy en el cuerpo de u n tio!!

Pidge: ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Pidge: Como me estés escribiendo mientras tienes sexo con alguien te juro que no te vuelvo a dirigir la palabra.

Keith: Que??? dios, NO

Keith: Que??

Keith: Hoy al despertarme estaba en el cuerpo de otra persona! En plan, que tengo su cuerpo, entiendes??

Pidge: Lance, ¿has bebido?

Keith: dfjhds kj

Harto de discutir, Lance se sacó una foto y se la mandó a Pidge. Salía con expresión agobiada y se apuntaba a la cara con la mano libre.

Pidge: No me puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de contarle a alguien que oliste la camiseta de Dirk Patton para hacer esta broma de mierda. ¿De verdad crees que me voy a creer todo esto?

Desesperado, Lance decidió grabar un vídeo. En él aparecía muy nervioso, y el rubor de sus mejillas era muchísimo más evidente con esta piel tan blanca.

 _"¡Que soy yo, Pidge! ¡Olí la camiseta de Di- Dirk! ¡Soy Lancey Lance! Jo, el tipo este que estaba en casa de Keith me ha creído sin ningún problema. ¡Necesito que me creas! Necesito que busques información sobre lo que ha pasado"._ Estaba tan frustrado que tenía ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo. A pesar de ello la voz de este tipo era muy rara, y cada vez sonaba más ronco. _"Estoy en el cuerpo de esta persona y no sé cómo ha pasado, ni si voy a poder arreglarlo. Estoy lejísimos, Pidge, estoy en Altea. Ayúdame, por favor"._

Pidge tardó un rato en responder. Lance no despegó la vista de la pantalla.

Pidge: La hostia. ¿Vas en serio?

Keith: Y keith esta en mi cuerpo, si vas a hablar con el seguro que te das cuenta enseguida, porque es un gilipollas

Pidge: Necesito procesar esto. Dame un tiempo. Hablamos más tarde.

Keith: PIDGE, no em dejeS!!

Esperó un par de minutos, pero Pidge no volvió a responder. Resopló, agotado, dejándose caer en el sofá. Se dio cuenta entonces de que tenía hambre, ¿habría algo en la cocina para comer?

Levantó la vista para mirar en dirección a la cocina cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

—¿Pero qué rábanos?

Keith: Emm

La respuesta de Keith fue inmediata.

✧Lancey Lance✧: Qué te ha dicho?

Keith: Tu perro se ha meado en todo el salón??

✧Lancey Lance✧: Oh

Keith: Como que oh?? Es un asco!

✧Lancey Lance✧: Pues límpialo. Shiro no ha podido sacarlo esta mañana

Keith: Shiro te saca al perro?

✧Lancey Lance✧: Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos?

Keith: No hace falta que seas tan borde! Eres un emo amargado o que??

✧Lancey Lance✧: Si no tienes nada importante que decirme no me hables

Keith: Estar en tu cuerpo ya es bastante malo para que encima seas tan imbecil!!

✧Lancey Lance✧: Lo mismo digo

Keith: No voy a fregar y vas a tener el pis de tu perro en el suelo cuando vuelvas!!

✧Lancey Lance✧: Qué? Lance, no, y si se mancha las patas?

Keith: Jhgfhsjkosfu!!

✧Lancey Lance✧: Sabes que no se te entiende una mierda cuando escribes?

Keith: He dicho que te den!!

Lanzó el teléfono con fuerza sobre el sofá. ¡Keith le ponía de los nervios! ¿Por qué tenía que vivir en el cuerpo de este idiota?

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí! En realidad he ido subiendo este capítulo a trocitos, pero a partir de ahora voy a subirlos cuando estén terminados, como hace la gente normal.
> 
> Sobre Arus y Altea, son un pueblo y una ciudad inventados, pero como si estuviesen en EEUU. No he querido utilizar sitios reales porque no iba a saber describirlos en condiciones, he preferido utilizar estos nombres. Pero, sí, están en EEUU.
> 
> Kudos y comentarios me animarían mucho, así que gracias si te tomas la molestia.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


End file.
